


Assassination Lover?!

by LollipopUsagiChan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Has a Secret, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rating May Change, Yaoi, awww, boyxboy love, but then becomes funny, love at first site, not a big secret i think, okay maybe huge, sadist!levi, serious at first, somewhat ordinary Eren, that's how i work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopUsagiChan/pseuds/LollipopUsagiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WAS 'Assassin Partner or Lover?!' Now I changed it.</p><p>Description inside but here is a short summary. <br/>Levi is an assassin and LoVeS his job.<br/>Eren is just a regular boy with a hidden power.<br/>When Levi meets Eren the first thing he thinks was to protect than kill him.<br/>Read to find out more :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary Description

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first Ereri/Rivaere story and I hope it will be awesome.
> 
> So stay tune and I hope you comment and kudos this story so that I may continue it! XD
> 
> I'm sorry that I changed it! I had a couple chapters done but then I didn't like how it was going -^-
> 
> Watched some anime's and I just had my mind exploded with awesome ideas!!!

This story was originally called 'Assassin Partner or Lover?!' but now I changed it to this 'Assassination Lover?!'

The original plot....yeah didn't like it so I watched some anime's (c3 & beyond the boundary) and my mind exploded with a new and better plot :3

So for those who want the other story I'm sorry.....you can take the old idea and make it better. I Dont care much cuz it ended horribly bad for me -_-

Neko Neighbors will be updated shortly so yeah here is a description for Assassination Lover?!

Summary:

Levi is an assassin who really loves his job. He loves killing people and seeing blood. But when he met Eren one day, the thoughts running through his head were 'protect protect'. Instead of 'kill kill'. Levi wants Eren all to himself. And he will do no matter what to have. Although his protect side is saying no, his killing side is saying yes. What will he do?

Eren is an ordinary guy who works & owns at a small shop that sells coffee, sweets, food, and flowers. It was an ordinary day when Levi came in. Let's just say Eren wants to be close Levi. Knows his likes and dislikes and stuff. But Eren has a secret, a hidden power that was given to him after a tragic incident. He refuse to use it only in case of an emergency. Will he tell Levi his secret? Or will Levi tell him about his job?

Find out! Soon I hope -^-


	2. Chapter 1: Levi's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got into watching gore animes.....especially Tokyo Ghoul and Deadman Wonderland.
> 
> This story at first will be serious but later on as the story progresses it will get funny due to Eren's secret >:3
> 
> I finally figured out what secret Eren has......i keep changing it :P

Chapter 1: Levi's POV

 

I never thought I would grow up to be an assassin. I never thought that I love to kill people. I never thought that I labeled myself as a sadist. But the future can be unpredictable and fate is a sick and twisted thing.

I grew as an orphan. My father abandoned my mother when she told him she was pregnant. And my mother is too poor to take care of me. So after she gave birth to me, she immediately abandon me in front of an orphanage. The people who worked there were terrible. The children were rude, and the adults were alcoholic. 

It was everyone for themselves.

Although, there was ONE person who took good care of me. Her name was Isabel. She was a year younger than me, but she asks like a mature adult once in a while. She would stop all the fights I would go into and treat my wounds. She would make sure I was getting enough to eat. And she would watch out for me. Along the way as we were growing up in the orphanage came Farlan. He was a year older than us, or two with Isabel.

We were a group of three, a trio.

We looked out for eachother and we would protect one another. If one was going to be adopted then the parents would take ALL three of us. Not one, but three. We were inseparable.

Time flew by in the orphanage and we were already 16 years old. We were old enough to leave the orphanage and live in the big world. 

And that's what we did. Once we were all 16, we walked out of the orphanage with stuff that we have, which isn't much, and just walked out. Not once did we looked back at the damn place we were raised in. Once we left the orphanage we have never gone back, nor do we talk about it at all.

Isabel always wanted to work in a bakery shop and Farlan wanted to work as a mechanic. And that's what they did. Isabel works in this cute little shop that sells coffee, tea, and books. It was nice and small, it also has that fresh smell of brew coffee once you enter it.

Farlan made friend's with this guy who is the manager of an auto body shop and says he's looking for a full time employee. Farlan asks him for the job and he immediatel got hired right on the spot.

As for me, anything is fine as long as I get to beat up people. And that's how I got hired by the government to be an assassin. I got the skills and I got the sadist to do the job. Unfortunetly I got something out of the job. Everywhere I look now, all I want to do is 'kill kill kill' people and see what there reactions would be. I want to hear them scream, I want to see them beg, I want to see there warm red blood paint the room like art.

I am a sadist. I am a brute killer. The urge to kill is running through my blood veins. I have a very corrupted mind.

So....

So why is it that after all these years. All my 10 years of killing and torturing people...

Why?

After walking into the coffee shop my friend Isabel works out, why does it stop?

Is it because I am in a peaceful environment? No, its not that.

Is it because I am with a friend? No, not that either. I can't stay long near my friends without getting the urge to hurt someone.

Then, is it because there are too many innocent people around? Tch, they can all die for all I care.

So....

Why did my urge to kill stop? 

My blood is no longer pounding for blood, but for something else. My brain is no longer in process and I can't think straight. And my body isn't telling me to kill, it's telling me to protect.

Protect what? I'm wasn't training to protect anything, I was train to kill.

So why is my heart beating real fast. This never happened before in any of my previous missions. Also not to mission I'm a cold bloody murderer. Murderers don't have a heart. Yet why can I hear mine. Why? Who do I protect? Wh--

"Excuse me, sir?"

I looked up to the sound of the voice, ready to hurt the person interupting my thoughts. But when I looked up at the source of the voice, my thoughts stopped, my body calm, my heart beating faster. 

Ah. Now I know why I'm reacting this way. Isabel has told me so many stories about finding true love at first site. Of course I told her that it's all bullshit, but she is a persist friend of mine. I guess all her stories about love at first site is true. Because I can't stop looking at this person's beautiful color eyes. It has a mixture of green and blue, maybe a little golden. His eyes remind me of the carribean sea. Maybe that's the color of his eyes; carribean.

I can tell he's taller than me because he is looking down at me, waiting for something. What was I here for again?

I can see his perfect beautiful pink lips moving to speak, "Sir?"

He tilted his head, making him look utterly adorable. His tousled brown hair looks soft to the touch. A bed hair kind of style, which suits him. He has nice broad shoulders and a slim body, which makes him looks more feminine than masculine. He's wearing a white shirt underneath the green apron he's wearing, and tight blue jeans. Dang. I wanted to see if he's wearing those kind of jeans that make his ass pop out.

Unfortunately I was staring to long and he tried calling me out again, "Sir, are you ready to order yet?"

I snapped out of my daze and realized that I was holding up the line and people were complaining. Fuck them, they should just go and jump off a bridge for all I care; which I don't.

"Yeah, can I just have black coffee?" I asked my love-at-first-site.

"S-Sure!" He put something in the cashing machine, "That'l be $3.50 please."

He smiled at me and DANG what a smile. I think another of Isabel's story came to play, something the lines of cupid with a love arrow. Because I think one of it's love arrow just shot me in the heart. 

I gave him a five dollar bill and told him he can keep the change which made him happy. I don't know why but the thought of making him sad makes me want to punch myself and make him happy again.

I guess I was too lost in my thoughts to notice him already giving me my coffee. He handed me my coffee and we both made skin on skin contact. His hands were soft, unlike mines. His hands are pure and untanted while mines are covered in massive blood from all the killing. He's innocent and I'm not. Yet I want him. I want him all to myself. I want him by my side. I want him to think of me and only me. The thought of another person makes me angry and want to kill the nearest bystander. 

"Boop."

Something touched my forhead, more like someone touched in between my eyebrows. I looked up, since when did I looked down, and I saw my love-at-first-site with a small smile.

"If you keep making that frowning face, it's going to stay that way."

Dang it, cupid just gave me another shot in the heart.

"Tch, I've been frowning for years and yet my face stays perfectly normal."

He chuckled, "For right now that is, but keep on continuing and it will stay like that."

Even his chuckle is adorable! How much adorable can he be?!

"Oi, brat. I'll call you if my face ever freezes, which will most likely be never, but I want to make sure you have the responsibilit for telling me."

He gave me another chuckle and held out his right hand, "Eren, my names Eren Jaeger."

I took his right hand with my own right hand, "Levi, Levi Ackerman."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like? Don't Like? Hate it? 
> 
> I don't really care much, just want to write stories and see if anyone would read my work :3


	3. Chapter 2: Protecting my Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much post my new chapter stories on wattpad and tend to forget about posting them on AO3
> 
> Whoops! XP
> 
> Anyways, before reading this new chapter I would like to thank @bloodybrilliantbooks (on Wattpad) for this amazing idea!!! XD
> 
> Her idea was "Wouldn't it be cool if Levi saves Eren from someone else without knowing why? That would really show the whole "no, I want to protect instead of kill"..."
> 
> I agree with her and came up with this chapter. I dedicate this chapter to @bloodybrilliantbooks, so thank her for this idea!
> 
> Seriously, thank you!!! Cx

 

[Levi's POV]

 

It's been one week since I met my one true love.

Eren has always been on my mind even when I'm out on missions. Just the thought of a random person touching him, or getting near him, or even looking at him makes my blood boil!

I can't stand the thought of someone other than me around Eren. Even though I'm not good myself, I don't care. But I do care what he will think of me once he finds out what I do. But I still don't care because I will be watching over him. Protecting him and killing whoever harms him.

These thoughts that have been running through my head the past couple of weeks kind of disturb me. I've never had these thoughts before. It's always kill or be kill.

Why do I feel so different around? Why only him?

Right now I just finished off another assignment and I'm heading over to see the one person who can understand my situation clearly, Isabel.

|>Time Skip<|

I arrived at the coffee shop Isabel works in and let myself inside the store. Immediately, the smell of fresh brew coffee was in the air and I felt my body began to relax a bit. Though not much when I'm thinking of Eren.

I looked around the shop trying to find her, when I spotted her cleaning a table nearby me. 

I walked over to her and tapped her left shoulder, "Isabel, can I speak to you?"

Isabel turned around to face me when I tapped her shoulder and was going to say something but stopped when she heard my voice, "Big Brother Levi, is that you?!"

I nodded my head, "Yo."

Isabel then jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

 _Hold it Levi! No need to harm her, she's your 'sister',_  I thought of immediately trying to calm my killing instinct.

"It's good to see you Big Brother Levi!" she exclaimed right next to my right ear.

I awkwardly patted her back and said with a strain voice, "N-Nice to see you too Isabel."

It looked like Isabel got the hint that the hug was making me uncomfortable and let me go. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what brings you here Big Brother Levi?" asked Isabel.

I already knew and thought of what I was going to say, "I just have a question."

Isabel tilted her head, "What type of question?"

"Love," I answered.

Isabel's eyes grew big and a huge smile appeared on her face, "Did you say love? Did you find 'the one' Big Brother Levi?!"

Again, I nodded my head.

She then started to sqeaul and jump up and down in circles. 

"Tell me who she is Big Brother Levi!"

I sighed, "That's the question, can a man fall in love with another man?"

Isabel stopped her jumping moment and then gave me a serious look, "It doesn't matter if it's a male or a female, but do you love that person is the bigger answer?"

I thought back to the moment I first met Eren, his smile was warm and dazzling. His hair was messy yet soft. His height surprisingly doesn't matter to me. His face to soft and pimple free. The way he speaks melts my bones to the core. And his eyes, those gentle, beautiful, mesmorizing eyes. The color of blue and green, creating the carribean sea. He was perfect in everyway imaginable.

"Yes, yes I do Isabel," I answered her.

She nodded her head, "Now another and final question, will you do anything for that person? Even risking your own life?"

Now this I didn't need to think hard. Of course I would do anything for Eren! I would protect and risk my life for him! Especially that one time.

It was only a couple of days later when I spotted Eren walking into a supermarket. I followed him into the store and kept a close eye on him. I thought it was weird and a bit creepy that I was following him into a supermarket, but my instincts told me that something bad would happen to Eren if I didn't follow him. My instincts are never wrong, so I followed the strange man that makes my heart go _doki, doki!_

It was only a few minutes when I was following Eren did something happen, a bank robber came into the supermarket and started to shoot randomly. 

The people in the supermarket were screaming and running around the store like headless chicken. All except Eren. He pretty much stood where he was and ignored the commotion going on all around him. The robber saw that Eren was not acting like a scaredy cat and went up to him. I had to be patient, I can't just go up there and beat him up just yet. I need to wait for the right moment.

Eren, who makes the most warmest and beautifullest smile, is still a mystery to me. Why he, of all people, makes me feel this way.

I still think that these 'feelings' I'm gaining, just by looking at Eren, are troublesome but....exciting at the same time. I want to know why I have gain these feelings in the first place. And in order to know my exact feelings for Eren, I have to protect him right now.

The robber went up to Eren and pointed his gun at Eren's head, touching a bit of his hair.

 _Get that FILTHY thing away from Eren's precious head you motherfucker!_  I thought of angrily.

"Aren't you going to scream and run like the rest of them flock?" asked the robber.

Eren then look up at the robber's face and cringed, "What exactly am I suppose to be running from? The gun or your ugly face?"

For some reason I felt a bit of pride in me when Eren said that.

The robber then chuckled, "Nice comback, got that off a cereal box or something?"

"No," replied back Eren, "It's the truth. What I should be running away from is your hidious face, not your toy gun."

That did it for the robber, unfortunately he doesn't like how Eren is replying back to him, especially that rude comment about his face.

The robber then moved the gun from his head to Eren's heart, "Now listen here you fucking brat--"

_Oh he did not call my angel a 'brat'!_

"--either you give me your money, or I'm going to blow your heart out?"

Eren looked down to where the gun is pointing at his heart, "Sorry, but I must decline. I'm hungry and I don't give a fuck about you you dipshit."

The robber was furious, "Why you little!---"

Before the robber can do anything, I grabbed a nearby can of food and threw it at the gun the robber was holding.

"GAHHHHH!!!!" he screamed in pain.

Eren took that opportunity to walk away from him, and the right moment for me to walk out of my hiding spot.

I walked toward the withering man who was still in pain from the can hitting his hand, which may I add is broken. (His hand not the can.)

The robber looked up, "Who the fuck are you?"

I simply glared at him and gave him a dark smirk, "I'm your worst nightmare."

After beating him up and gave him a few more broken bones, the cops arrived. Not wanting to deal with them and exposing my identity, I left the supermarket and walked to an abandon alley.

"Eren..." I whispered to myselft, "I won't let anyone else harm or touch you ever again."

After that little moment, I started walking to my apartment, thinking what I just said and thinking of how brave Eren was back there.

Thinking back to it now, I did feel a sense of protection and the urge to kill the motherfucking robber for pointing that gun at Eren.

Now, would I risk my life for Eren?

_Fuck yeah._

Isabel was still waiting for my answer, so I gave her what was on my mind, "I would hurt anyone who dare harms him in anyway shape or form."

It looks like that was the answer Isabel was looking for because she gave me a soft smile, "Levi, you are in love."

I, a murder, an assassin.....fell in love with Eren Jaeger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I updated and I must say I had fun writing the supermarket scene! X3
> 
> Again I would like to thank @bloodybrilliantbooks (from Wattpad) for this brilliant idea of a chapter!!!! XD
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter or for future chapters then go ahead message me.
> 
> Thanks everyone and I'll most likely update my stories on the weekends :3
> 
> Vote, Comment, Favorite, Like, Share, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos if you think this is a good idea of a story and that you want to read this!!!


End file.
